A Witch's Second Life
by vdlover14
Summary: Damon and Bonnie have been growing closer as friends, but what happens when two vampires stroll into town and Bonnie and Damon take them on themselves?  How will the consequences affect their lives?  What will these changes mean? Longer Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the sacrifice things in Mystic Falls have calmed down considerably. Everyone is dealing with their grief in some shape or form. Damon and Bonnie believe they need to keep their skills sharp and stay on their toes while everyone else thinks its best to make things as normal as possible for when Stefan returns. As a result Damon and Bonnie have been growing closer as friends, but what happens when two vampires stroll into town and Bonnie and Damon take them on themselves? How will the consequences affect their lives? What will these changes mean?**

**Enjoy **

Damon hated when other vampires gave the whole race a bad reputation. Given he wasn't the perfect vampire, he still got pissed off whenever newbies overindulged. Even when he was first turned he could control himself. He did feel the need to feed n every human in sight, but he knew the consequences of that action. Maybe it was because he had a mission when he was turned. Maybe it was because he was so disciplined in his human life. Either was he wasn't a neaderhal.

When two new vampires strolled into town he and Bonnie could both sense the danger they possessed. That was how they got to this very moment. They had cornered the two vampires, but quicly realized they came unprepared for this battle. Now they were fighting with no back up, no plan b, just fighting. Fighting to stay alive.

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

He could hear heart faintly beating across the field

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

He could tell by its slow rhythm that she was losing her fight, just as he was losing his.

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

He knew he had to run towards her, but had no time. If he stopped fighting for a second he knew they both would be guaranteed a quick and sudden death.

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

He saw her lying there across the field...dying. Her enemy had been thrown against a tree. Bonnie must have passed out from using so much power.

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

He could feel her power dwindling. Her pulse was growing weaker and weaker. With all his might he sent his attacker into a tree branch, killing him almost instantly.

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

He ran to her holding her head in his lap. He quickly bit into his wrist.

"Come on Bonnie don't die tonight."

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

As he held his wrist to her mouth, he feared she was too weak to drink herself. He bit into his wrist three more times, attempting to get as much blood into her system as possible.

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

By the grace of God her wounds began to heal, and he could see color coming back to her face.

_Boom Boom...Boom Boom..._

He quickly picked her up, staying here would be dangerous and if she were killed...her choice would be made for her.

He raced to his house cradling her in his arms. As he approached her porch he looked down to see the bruises and scratches on her face he healed, restoring her to her natural beauty. As she began to stir, he removed himself from the bed and went to sit on the windowsill facing her sleeping form. He did not want her to wake and see him hovering above her like a crazy stalker.

_After all she still belongs to Gilbert, _ he thought to himself.

The witch and baby Buffy had been on and off for over a year now after his visions began getting more frequent. Damon simply believed he was making them up. Bonnie on the other hand had been the epitome of support, claiming to understand and believing the whole situation was her fault. He hated baby Gilbert for the bullshit drama he brought into her life.

Let us understand, Damon was not "in love" with Bonnie as Caroline often teased him about, but ever since Stefan disappeared, she has been helping him quite a bit to find both him and Elena. Elena left Mystic Falls a couple of months ago with Alaric to try and find Stefan. Since her departure, Damon has come to realize that she will never love him the way she loves Stefan. Even if Stefan never returned, she would not look at Damon the same nor love him the way he desired so much.

As he looked at Bonnie, he realized that he cared about the little witch more than he would admit. It wasn't a "love" thing nor a friendship, it was an ambiguous feeling, a desire to protect her from any and all dangers, including herself. It went deeper than his promise to Emily and his devotion to Elena. He protected her simply to protect her. Because she was Bonnie. That was all he knew at the moment.

"Damon?" she said causing him to turn around.

"Rise and shine Bonnie," he said with a smirk. As he approached her, he could tell she had a million questions just by the quirk of her eyebrow.

"What happened? And why do I have a massive headache?" she asked. She was confused. The pain in her head comingled with the new surge of power she felt.

"After the fight you were fairly weak so I gave you my blood. So basically I saved your life Samantha meaning you owe me one,"

"I'm sorry Damon do I look like I live in a bottle? I'm not your genie or your slave. Thank you for your help, but I think it's time for me to go home," she said as she attempted to get out of bed. With one foot on the floor she attempted to get out of bed. She did not realize how weak she still was and fell to the floor on her knees. Damon simply stood there and snickered as she tried to get up.

"What's so funny," she asked seething into him.

"The fact that you witches are all the same," he said striding towards her to help her up. "You never know your limits and even after you reach them you don't give yourself time to recover."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"I suggest you lay down and rest for a little bit. At least until you can stand on your own two feet,"

"Fine, but do you know where my phone is? I need to call Jeremy,"

_Of course you do,_ he thought to himself.

"I think you might have lost it on the field, here take mine," he tossed it to her with ease.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

Later that night, Bonnie was feeling a little bit better and decided to head home.

"Damon," she screamed through the house.

"God," he screamed. He walked out of the kitchen to see her descending the stairs. "Look Bonnie, I don't know if you know this, but I have pretty sensitive hearing so there is really no need to yell in this house."

"My bad," she said. "Anyway I'm going home, I'm feeling better so I'm going hit the road.

"Ok, oh by the way try not to get yourself killed while my blood is in your system. We have enough hybrids in this world."

"I'll try," she said with a chuckle. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said.

As she loaded herself into her car she wondered why Damon was being so nice to her. Sure they had been getting along a lot better lately, but it was still so weird that they could trust and care for each other.

As she put her key into the ignition and backed out, she could feel somebody watching. She got her answer after looking up to see lighting blue eyes looking at her through the front window of the boarding house worry written in his eyes. She didn't understand where their feelings of apprehensiveness were coming from, but it made her want to get home very quickly. As she raced down the road, she remembered she had not called Jeremy yet. He had to be worried about her by now. As she reached for her phone, she took her eyes off the road for a minimum of two seconds.

She heard the horn...

She slammed the brakes...

She hit her head...

Everything went blank...

**Quick S/N: I know I've been a little late with my other stories, but I'm working on them. This is just an idea I've seen in some one shots but was never a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon could sense what happened before Caroline called.

_Damon there was an accident_, she recounted on the phone. _Bonnie is dead, _she finished_._

He dropped the phone and ran from the house to the hospital. He knew he shouldn't have let her go. He knew what would happen if she died. No one probably knew but him that his blood was in her system. There was no doubt that baby Gilbert, vampire Barbie, and Elena would be furious with him, but no one would thank him. No one would understand that he did it to keep her alive, not to make her or anyone's life hell.

When he arrived at the hospital he saw Caroline crying her eyes out, while Jeremy sat in the waiting room silent as stone. When they noticed he had arrived he could see the rage in Jeremy's eyes. Obviously Bonnie had turned.

"Damon how could you!" Caroline screamed at him. "You knew she would never want this life. That she would rather die than to be like us. Did you even consider that this would happen? Did you even think?"

Damon threw her against the wall holding her throat as tight as he could while glaring at her and grimaced his face. He was angry; boy was he angry. He wanted to kill Caroline for the way he insulted her. Did he think? That's all he did was think. He thought about her nearly lifeless form lying across the field. He thought about how pale her caramel skin looked compared to the liveliness it normally held. He thought about attending another funeral, for another person whose death he caused. He saved Bonnie because he wanted to be someone's hero. But now, he was the villain once more.

Caroline's eyes turned black ready to fight the elder vampire. To her he was a cocky sob who never thought about his actions. He of all people should know how hard this life was and what it was like to have your choice taken away from you. He had not choice, she had no choice, and Bonnie had no choice. With too many things left to chance, she knew ending him would be on guaranteed victory. Sort of like fate is she thought about it.

"Enough!" Jeremy screamed at the two vampires who were about to rip each others throats out. Both heads snapped to see the gutsy teenager looming over them, anguish and anger written in his eyes.

"This is neither the time nor place for this fight. Bonnie will be conscious any minute now and the two people who can help her the most are about to kill each other," he continued.

He turned to Damon meeting his now sorrowful eyes, "Look Damon," he said as he swung his arms on his shoulder, "I know what you did was in an effort to save Bonnie, she explained it to me on the phone. Honestly, I feel like this is my fault. I should have told her to quit these escapades a long time ago and that she could get hurt. I guess I with everything that was going on in my head I got distracted."

They all stood silently after Jeremy's revelation. Everyone felt it was there fault for what happened to Bonnie. Suddenly the nurse came into the room and told Caroline Bonnie was awake and had already had a blood bag. Damon looked at Caroline quizzically wondering how the nurse knew.

"I compelled her, sue me," she said as if reading his mind. She then proceeded to compel the nurse to forget all about vampires, the compulsion, and to discharge Bonnie that night. A hospital was the last place she needed to be after a transformation, something Caroline knew too well. The three walked to Bonnie's room in complete silence. Each very unprepared for what they witnessed. All had been prepared to see a crazed vampire-witch hybrid with black eyes and teeth bared. Instead, they were met with a vampire-witch hybrid calmly slurping down an O-negative blood bag as if it were a juice box.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline said with her bubbliest of bubbly voices. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel...dead," she stated like it was nothing. She knew what she had become. While she was spinning on the road, she knew what she was going to be. She had a millisecond to prepare herself, but no amount of time could have prepared her for the life she had ahead of her. She was no longer Bonnie the witch, now she was Bonnie the witch-vampire hybrid. Holding her head, she could not believe the mess her life was about to become.

"Do you remember anything from the accident," Damon asked her.

"I remember headlights, big bright headlights. I also remember spinning and then hitting my head," she said in an almost inaudible level.

"Do you remember the car? Color? Model? Brand?" he probed. "Come on tap into the witchy ju ju stuff and see what you find." If this was a planned attack, they needed to know from who and how to defend themselves.

"Go to hell Damon," she said sounding exhausted. "All I can remember is that the car was red and kind of and old style. Maybe the 50's."

He looked into her eyes with the most sincere look he could muster, "Thank you Bonnie, I only need to know so I can keep you safe."

She paused shocked at his words. "I know," she said looking into his oceanic eyes.

Something in Damon's mind knew he had seen that car before in Mystic Falls...he just couldn't place where.

"Where is Jeremy?" she asked interrupting his thoughts. Damon and Caroline turned to see that Jeremy had in fact disappeared from behind them.

"I'll try and find him," Damon stated. Even though he didn't like the kid, Bonnie found it necessary for him to be there so he was going to damn well be there. When he turned the corner he heard Jeremy talking in another room. Peaking thorough the glass panel, he saw that he was talking to no one yet having a full conversation.

_I realize what she is now Anna and I realize there will be people coming after her. _Jeremy paused and turned facing a new direction as if two people were in the room. _ No Vicki I'm not just going to stake her she's still my girlfriend and she will not kill anyone...I hope, _he said as he stormed out of the room running into Damon.

"What was that about?" Damon asked.

"Nothing. Move, I want to make sure Bonnie is ok," he demanded trying to maneuver his way around the older man.

Damon did a quick step blocking his way down the hall rendering Jeremy immobile.

"I said move," he ordered, his word dripping with anger. For added emphasis he attempted to shove Damon to the side only to get pinned by the neck against the door

Damon craned his head to whisper into Jeremy's ear. "I will kill you before you can even think of killing her." He released Jeremy's neck allowing his body to fall to the ground.

"By the way," he called. "That girl your so willing to stake is asking for you."

With that Damon entered Bonnie's room and told her he had to leave. He could not bear to watch Gilbert touch her and kiss her so tenderly when he had all intentions to stab her in the back if she slipped once. When he entered the room, Bonnie lit up immediately. He was that sliver of hope for her that things could be normal even though she was not. To bad that sliver might just be the one to stab her in the back.

* * *

><p>When she was finally home, Caroline flopped onto her couch making no effort to move a muscle. She looked around her living room and found it empty with Bonnie not there. After the sacrifice, her mom kicked her out of the house with warning that if she ever caught her feeding on a human, she would not hesitate to stake her. Caroline truly believed her mother loved her deep down inside, but could not handle what she had become. In the end she got her wish, her mother was no longer ignoring her, but now she was hunting her. As she closed her eyes she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Good grief," she muttered under her breath. She had not planned on moving for at least another 5 hours. When she opened the door however, she was met with a more than pleasant surprise. There in front of her was her knight in beige.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it to the hospital, the pack has been a little restless since Jules died," said Tyler after placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. After Mason was killed, Tyler relinquished his alpha powers to Jules until he felt he was ready to lead. Now with her death, he had no choice.

"It's ok I just got home,"

"How is she?"

"She's awake and hungry. Jeremy is staying with her an making sure she's getting blood of the bag variety."

"Good," he said with a smile. "So what does my favorite vampire want to do tonight?"

"Um, your favorite vampire is actually kind of tired and would like to go to bed. Maybe a movie on TV?"

"We could just watch Teen Wolf instead. The finale is on tonight."

"Very funny Tyler, but werewolves just aren't my thing," she said as she scowled her face.

"Really because that's not what you were saying last night, or should I jog your memory," he whispered and he began to kiss her neck and ears.

"No," she said as she pushed him off of her. "No jogging tonight, just sitting and watching the a movie."

"Fine," he said cockily. "But you'll break once you see these abs of steel."

"I think I'll be fine," as she got up heading towards her bedroom. "Are you coming doggy or should I just leave some water and food by the couch?"

He turned his head glaring at her with a smirk on his face. "Now you're going to get it," he said chasing her into the room causing her to shriek and run for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Damon approached his driveway, it hit him. The only red 50's car he's ever seen in Mystic Falls was owned by someone long gone from here. As he raced for his garage he was slightly afraid of what he would find. He was not afraid of the owner of this car, but who this person had become. See this person had two sides, one was sweet and caring, the other was vicious and ripper like. As the garage went up he heard a car door open in the garage. He saw the dents and missing headlights. The further it raised the more of the figure he could see. He knew whom it was he just did not want to believe it. He heard footsteps coming from the darkness and saw Italian leather loafers step into the light. He looked into the eyes of the intruder knowing they were not the same gentle and kind eyes that left Mystic Falls. Instead they were filled with a dark passion, a passion to kill.<p>

"Hello Brother."

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, and alerting. Hope your enjoying. Hopefully next chapter later this week depending on my schedule. And again if your reading my other stories, I'll try to work on those this week. By the way I'm also a big Forwood fan so I hope you enjoyed their little moment.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello to you too," Damon replied. He decided to play this cautiously. Over a year with Klaus was sure to leave Stefan not quite himself.

"What? No hug, no thank you," Stefan asked with a smirk. "You'd think after trading your life for ten years of mine, I'd at least get a hug."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, you should rally learn some manners."

"Maybe I will once you tell me what your doing here. I know you're the one who rammed your precious Porsche into Bonnie's little Honda.

"Hmm," he pondered. There was a part of Stefan that wanted to tell of all the plans in store for their hometown. But the side of him that was out to play wanted the whole town to suffer for what they had done to him, his brother, and all of the other vampires in the church. He wanted revenge. Not for locking them up and attempting to kill them, but for thinking they could. For thinking they were the superior beings in this world and had more of a right to live than him. "Well you see, my driving companion and I were on our way back to Louisiana from Maine when we saw little Bonnie driving down the street. Now it just so happens that my companion hates another Bennet witch and would love to see nothing more than a untimely and," he paused to allow a chuckle to leave his evil lips, "unwelcome end to her life. So, without my knowledge, she used her powers to jerk the car into Bonnie's...unfortunately for her, Bonnie was not killed and is now a vampire-witch hybrid. It was quite remarkable though."

"What was?" Damon asked, anger swelling within his throat and chest. His oceanic blue eyes almost matching the darkened denim he wore.

"That feeling of no control. Not feeling responsible or guilty because it was not my fault. It was quite...freeing. I can see why you lived this way before you know, your change of soul," he said mockingly towards the elder vampire. Stefan knew how to get under Damon's skin, and he was loving every minute of it.

"So who is this secret companion you speak of? I'd love to meet her."

"Oh you know her already, but you'll see her again when the time is right. Now what's for dinner? I'm thinking spaghetti with a little bit of AB positive for some kick."

Damon watched as his brother ascended the walkway, wondering who had returned to him and why he was staying.

* * *

><p>"So how are you feeling?" Jeremy asked Bonnie. It had been nearly an hour since everyone left and Bonnie had yet to say anything to him.<p>

"I'm doing well I guess, I really don't feel that much different," she lied. The truth was she felt extremely different. She could feel her power coursing through her veins ready to explode out of her. "I'm a little tired too, I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Sounds like a good idea." He piped in.

Soon he began to doze to sleep in the chair next to Bonnie himself.

_Jeremy now is your chance. DO IT! _Vicki whispered in his ear.

He awoke with a start, but not loud enough to wake Bonnie.

"What?" he asked of her.

_You have to kill her Jer. You have to kill her before it is too late._

"I can't Vick she hasn't killed anyone yet, and I don't think she will," he whispered low enough so Bonnie could not hear him.

_Jeremy,_ Vicki said, _I know what will happen to Bonnie if she continues to live this life. The darkness of her vampire side will be amplified because of her powers and eventually neither side will be under her control. She won't be the same Bonnie for long and this will be the only time you can kill her...before she kills thousands._

And as soon as she came she was gone leaving behind a wooden stake.

_You must do it Jeremy, before it is too late._

* * *

><p><em>She was sitting in a field looking at the clouds and sun. The warmth felt good on her skin.<em>

"_Grams, will I every feel it again?"_

"_Feel what baby?"_

_"The sun?"_

_Grams was quite because she did not know what to say. She wanted to tell her no she would never feel the warmth of June or the cold of December. She turned to Bonnie and looked her in her eyes communicating the seriousness of her words._

"_No baby, and a lot of things are going to change for you. You will be stronger, faster, and more powerful than any ancestor before you. You have been given a blessing and a curse Bonnie, but only you can handle the responsibility."_

"_How can I do this Grams, how do I make it without you."_

"_I'm always here baby, but there is already someone there to help you that cares for you more than you know."_

"_Grams I don't think Jeremy know what to do in this situation. He's human how can he—"_

"_Not Jeremy baby, Damon."_

"_Damon?"_

"_Yes baby, he'll take care of you, he knows how. Just trust him, he will be your guide through this transition."_

_With that Grams got up and began to walk away. Bonnie raced to stand up screaming at the top of her lungs._

"_Please don't leave me Grams. I need you."_

"_No you don't baby," she said as she turned around, "you are a Bennet, you are strong, you can do this baby. I have faith in you." And with that she disappeared._

**Crack!** A loud pang of thunder rang outside.

Bonnie awoke facing the window when she heard the loud crack of thunder. It was raining outside now. For some reason the rain always soothed her. The pitter-patter was like a drum that always lulled her to sleep. It made her remember a time when Grams used to tell her that the earth is renewed through the water and that water renews us all. As her eyes closed she could see Jeremy's reflection behind her. He was holding something. It looked like a...

**Slam!** She heard behind her.

"Ah, you fucking bastard," she heard him scream. When she arose she saw Damon pinning Jeremy against the wall by the neck and wrist.

"I told you if you hurt her, I would break you," Damon said with gritted teeth and dark eyes.

"Let him go Damon," she screamed breaking them both out of their trance. Jeremy looked at his hand with a horrified face, realizing what he almost did. He gave her a quick glance of sorrow and then ran from the room.

Tears began to well in her eyes. She could take the rejection from her father because he was never there. She could take the rejection from her mother because she had been gone so long. But Jeremy, she could not handle it. The thought that he would attempt to drive a whole in her heart made it break all the more.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked. He already knew her answer though. He knew what it was like to have the person you loved the most not able to accept who you are. To stop loving you for no reason, like they never loved you at all.

She was shaking with grief unable to understand Jeremy's actions. How could someone she loved enough to bring back from the dead have enough hate towards her to want her demise?

"No, I'm not." She stated as she rolled over in her bed. She did not want this life, this burden and so she would sleep until this nightmare was over.

* * *

><p>Damon left the hospital once Bonnie was asleep. He knew that Jeremy would not try to hurt her again, but just in case he compelled the nurse to call him if anyone asked to see Bonnie. He was more concerned with the reason his brother was back that Gilbert coming to attack Bonnie. With any luck she'd simply suck him dry and end his miserable existence. He knew they could not stay in Mystic Falls. They had to leave and they had too leave soon. He could feel the danger that was coming and knew it was more dangerous than they had ever faced before. He knew it wasn't Stefan, nor his mystery companion, it was her. She had to learn control, and she had to learn it soon.<p>

When he got into his car, he noticed a note on his passenger seat.

_See you soon Damon. Bites and kisses,_

_Lucinda_

"Great another blast from the past," he muttered under his breath. Sometimes he really wished he had just learned to keep it in his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys liked that chapter and I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. Just got back into school and its been really time consuming. Like always please review and let me know how you feel about the story because I write it for you :). Thanks for reading. Romantic Bamon is around the corner so stay tuned.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just wanted to start the chapter off by saying thanks for reading and reviewing it means so much too me. I did not realize Lucinda's name could be shortened to Lucy (dumb moment lol), but now that I do the story is going to change dramatically. If you have any other questions or realizations about the sstory let me know and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Enjoy :) **

The next day, Bonnie awoke in the hospital feeling more alone than she ever had in her whole life. After what happened last night, she did not know what to think.

_What kind of monster do I have to be that my own boyfriend wants to kill me._

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Damon said as he entered the room. She immediately sat up upon hearing his voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice slightly gone. She had spent the whole night crying and could barely form words.

"I just came to see how my favorite witch is doing," he rebutted.

"Don't you mean your favorite witch-vampire hybrid?" she said softly.

He looked at her sitting on the bed, knees to her chest. She looked so small. She appeared vulnerable; when in reality she could actually beat him at anything now. She needed to get her self worth back. She needed to be fixed, which was what drew him to her in that moment. But what made him want to help her was the fact that he had seen the power she had in her ancestor. He knows what will happen if it gets out of control or if it goes unrealized.

"Anyway," she said puling him out of his thought, "what did you need? Is there another 'animal attack'?"

"No, I have some good news and some not so good news," he said.

"What is it?" she asked. He was still contemplating whether or not to tell her that Stefan was back in town. He decided the latter.

"I've decided to help you with your whole hybrid transformation stuff," he said with a smirk.

"Aw thanks Damon I was hoping, in the midst of everything, that you would come here today and tell me that you're going to be like my hybrid godparents," she said with sarcasm. Even though Grams said she needed his help and they had been getting along, Damon's smug attitude still annoyed her.

"Well I'm happy I can be the silver lining in all of this. Now get dressed your getting released."

* * *

><p>As she walked through the doors of the Salvatore boarding house, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Things had not changed since the last time she came to visit. She slid her hand across the dark wood reminiscing about the good times had while on her last excursion to Mystic Falls.<p>

"Well look who it is, my beautiful driving companion," Stefan said as he descended the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore, you're looking handsome as usual," she replied

"What brings you to my home Ms. Martin?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"O just wanted to pay my favorite brothers a visit, you know catch up and what not."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay in my home, but I can not promise that Damon will be so accommodating."

"I'm sure he will," she replied slyly. "He always is," she added so low not even Stefan could hear it.

"Well, I'm sorry to be a horrible host, but I have to run into town for a bit," he said brushing past her. "There are candles in the panty if you want to practice or meditate or something. Blood bags are in the freezer. Try not to burn the house down please and don't make a mess."

"Don't worry Salvatore I know where everything is, I'll be fine." She said as he walked out. "Hmmm...I wonder where Damon's room is."

* * *

><p>"Damon where are we going, I'm really not up for this," she said as arrived at the clearing. As he got out of the car and walked toward the water, she followed suit. There was an old run down house you could see once you descended the hill. It looked like it had been standing since the 1800s.<p>

"Why did you bring me here?" she questioned.

"To tell you a story. A story about a man who was turned for love, lost a brother, and shut down completely for years before piecing himself back together into something close to human."

"Listen Damon, I appreciate you trying to—" she began, but he cut her off just as quick.

"Let me finish judgey, the man I'm talking about hated what he was, he hated what he had become and how he was controlled by a hunger that could never be quenched."

She looked at him with eyes squinted waiting to let him finish.

"O my God Damon I had no idea it was that hard for you after you turned,"

"O I'm not talking about me," he said with a smirk. "Vampirism was a breeze for me because Katherine had been training me, I'm talking about Stefan."

"You're a huge ass ya know that," she said as she began to walk back to the car. She didn't know what game he was playing nor did she want to play. He reached for her arm to pull her back to the spot they were previously at and looked deeply into her eye.

"Bonnie, all jokes aside, I watched my brother tear himself apart for decades on end for being. Do you know what that's like? To have this deep seeded hatred for being who you are? Because I did, before I was turned. This depression your feeling over becoming a vampire is common. No one really chooses to be this. No one wants this hunger. But its what you are and you have to accept this and control it. All of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are a vampire-witch hybrid with the power of a thousand witches inside of you. Did you think this was going to be easy?" he asked her.

"To be honest Damon I don't know what to think, everything is so much to take in right now," she said as she began to cry. "I have this anger inside that keeps growing and growing. I don't know how to control it."

"Listen Bonnie, I know that anger. Its all consuming and controls you. You cannot give into it. It will take you to dark places. You will appear as though you are still here, but that will be all physical. Your mind will be obsessed with revenge and power all due to the anger you have feel. It will control you and your powers. I know because I have seen it," he said to her peering into her green eyes with his deep blues.

"How do you know this Damon?" she asks with a quizzical look and eyebrow cocked.

He let out a deep sigh. How did he know? Maybe its because the love of his life was lost to the anger. Not Katherine, someone after her. Someone he has tried so hard to forget. Someone that made him stop looking for Katherine for a time and love another. Not like the love he felt for Elena. She had no resemblance to Katherine. She was her own person, not a copy of a egotistical bitch.

"I loved someone like you, her name was Lucinda Grey" he stated with a far away look in his eyes.

"What happened to her?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"She left," he said solemly

"Where is she now? Can I meet her?"

"She died," he answered.


End file.
